


You Did Once

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Overwatch One-Shots Collection [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, Love, Love Triangles, Omnic Crisis, One Shot, Overwatch - Freeform, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: “Tell me, Jack...I never stood a chance, did I?”“That’s the sad part-you did once…”--Jack asks you to meet with him in a park, and you finally learn his decision...





	You Did Once

You sat alone on the park bench as you looked at your hands. Your heart was aching as you waited. You knew exactly what this was about. Why he’d asked to meet you here. It was time for his decision. For what you had been dreading to be revealed. As the minutes ticked by, you wondered if he’d stood you up as a sign of his decision. You felt like the longer you stayed, the more of a fool you were becoming. Eventually you could wait no longer, and you rose from the bench. _ I was a fool to think he’d actually show up… _ you thought as you started to walk down the paved sidewalk back towards where your apartment was several blocks away. “(Y/n)!” called a voice, and you stopped in your tracks. “Wait!”

 

You turned to him as he caught up to you, panting as he spoke, “I’m sorry I was late, I-”

 

“It was because of Angela, wasn’t it?”

 

“(Y/n)...”

 

“Just tell me Jack...have you come to a decision?”

 

He stared at you with those beautiful baby blue eyes of his, and you had to stop yourself from wanting to smile at him. He still held your poor heart in his hands, and you knew what was coming. You’d given it to him in a way of trust, and he was about to crush it. He sighed and ran his fingers through his straw colored hair. “Yes,” he sighed.

 

“It’s her isn’t it?”

 

His silence was all you needed.

 

“Tell me, Jack... _ I never stood a chance, did I? _ ”

 

“ _ That’s the sad part-you did once… _ ”

 

You laughed at that, a sadness climbing it’s way into your (e/c) eyes. You doubted that. You’d only known him for around a year and that was due to him having a mission near where you lived. He’d saved you after you’d almost been dragged into a fight between Overwatch and the Omnics and that’s how your friendship had bloomed. 

 

Slowly from there it had started to become more, but it wasn’t long after you’d found out about Angela. You’d thought nothing of it at first, but he’d slowly seemed to be losing interest till you finally confronted him, and he’d confessed he’d been becoming more involved with Angela. From there you’d told him to make a choice and now here you were. You shook your head at him. “No...I never did,” you retorted. “She was always there for you first, and I could never be.”

 

“(Y/n)-”

 

“Stop it, Jack!” you shouted and turned away from him as he reached for you. “I don’t need your sympathy...just go to your precious doctor. This is goodbye.”

 

He was quiet for a few moments before he spoke, “I wish you the best in life, (y/n). You’ll find someone, I promise. Goodbye…”

 

You listened to his footsteps retreat back the way he came, and you felt your heart breaking with each step. It wasn’t till you couldn’t hear them anymore that you realized just how heartbroken you were as you took in a sharp breath and let your tears run free down your cheeks. You’d lost the man you loved to someone else and it hurt like hell.


End file.
